villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soveriegn (The Venture Bros)
The Sovereign (appearing throughout the series in the guise of "David Bowie") is the villainous leader of the Guild of Calamitous Intent, a trade union of sorts to supervillains and evil organizations of The Venture Bro's universe. He was voiced by Christopher McCulloch as Sovereign, and James Urbaniak as David Bowie. Role in the series Initially believed to be David Bowie, the supervillain Monstroso revealed that the Sovereign was once a petty super criminal. A talented but down on his luck shapeshifter who met Bowie in the 70's. In season six, it's revealed he became leader of the Guild due to a deal with The Investors. As leader of the Guild, the Sovereign runs the Guild via a holograph of a red distorted face and distorted voice. He has a major role in season two, as he is the target of the Phantom Limb, a supervillain who believes himself to be the rightful heir of the Guild and comes up with a plan to assasinate him. The plan is very elaborate, starting with framing The Monarch for killing a police officer (which is against Guild rules), which was also part of a personal revenge on the Monarch for stealing his girlfriend Sheila. At the last episode of the season, The Monarch is getting married to Dr. Girlfriend, and Bowie, as the Soveriegn, warns Phantom Limb not to interfer. At this point Phantom Limb decides to put his plan into action. Phantom Limb starts by attacking the wedding (which is attended by both Guild members and enemies) and abducting Sheila, saying "I am the Soveriegn". During the climax, Bowie personally confronts Phantom Limb and the two fight, until Phantom Limbs plane crashes. Bowie and Shelia survive, as did the Phantom Limb, who fled and is severly injured. Bowie tells everyone that Phantom Limb is now on the Guild's "shit list". His next major role was in the season four finale, where the Phantom Limb, still wishing to take over the Guild, steals the ORB, a device of unkown purpose. During a climactic confrontation on the Venture Compund, with all members of the Guild present, Phantom Limb threatens to activate the ORB unless he is made their leader. Bowie tells him that Dean Venture is the rightful heir as he is the great grandson of Loyd Venture, creator of the ORB. The Phantom Limb activates the ORB only to discover it doesn't work (it was deactivated completly years ago), and surrenders to the Guild, and placed into their coustody. Dean decides to have Bowie continue his leadership. Month's later Phantom Limb escapes, forming a supervillain gang called "The Revenge Socioty", no doubt to continue his plan. In the season six opening, the Sovereign surprises the Council of Thirteen by revealing his plan to destroy space station/hotel/casino Gargantua 2, and kill the civilians onboard. He also has all the Council members killed, except for Dr. Z, Red Mantle, Dragoon, Dr. Girlfriend, and Phage, who all escape. In addition to this, he made a deal with Phantom Limb for seats in the council. When Dr. Girlfriend confronts the Sovereign, he briefly appears as Jonas Venture Senior, before revealing his motive to destroy Gargantua 2 was to kill The Investors so they don't collect their end of their bargin - the Investors where planning to make due with Jonas Venture Jr, who they also made a deal with. When Dr. Girlfriend asks who he really is he replies "Just a bloke who wanted to be someone, other than himself". On Gargantua 2, the Investors are killed by their brother Dr. Henry Killinger, and the Sovereign, is accidently shot by OSI agent Headshot while in the form of an Eagle. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Mastermind Category:Social Darwinists Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil